


if we love, we must learn how to forgive

by imadetheline



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Symbolism, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadetheline/pseuds/imadetheline
Summary: Joe needs time to forgive Booker. Nicky knows this and makes sure he has that time.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 18
Kudos: 125





	if we love, we must learn how to forgive

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a quote by Jennifer M. (refinnej)   
> I just don't think Joe would be the one arguing for a longer sentence for Booker and this kinda sprung out of that. Pretend the end of the movie with Quyhn didn't happen. I like to think it just got delayed and it happens a little bit after this fic. I'm not super pleased with this but whatever. I hope you guys like it!

Nicky notices Joe’s restlessness soon after Booker’s banishment. He’ll sit down on a lazy day to watch the game and he’ll ask Nile if she wants to watch with him. And sometimes she’ll shoot Andy a look, but will sit down and watch. Other times, she’s busy and will politely decline. When that happens Nicky sees Joe’s eyes dart sideways when a goal is scored, or a player is injured, only to be met with an empty chair. 

Nicky too, is saddened at the absence. He misses the loud and friendly rivalry that had sprung from their love of soccer, the easy camaraderie they had all been lacking.

But more than any of them, Booker had been Joe’s best friend. His betrayal had hit Joe the hardest. Which had only made Nicky angrier.

Joe is the kindest of all of them. Nicky makes sure to practice kindness, but it seems to come naturally to Joe. His affection is like sunlight pouring from him, overflowing, without thought of how much he gives away. He is generous without thinking, the first to laugh, the first to understand. 

This capacity for warmth also means he is the first to anger, the first to yell, when that warmth grows into a burning fire. He cannot help his kindness as he cannot help his anger. He is a beautiful mix of emotions and Nicky revels in the warmth, no matter the amount of heat. 

He is also the quickest to forgive, another wonderful contradiction. The fire in his soul burns bright as a bonfire in anger but it soon burns itself out, left only with smoldering embers and forgiveness. 

Nicky knows his anger is far less kind and forgiving, especially where Joe’s wellbeing is concerned. His anger turns to ice in his chest, enduring and practical. It would eventually thaw but he has lifetimes to feel the bracing chill.

He had seen the burning embers of understanding in Joe’s dark eyes in that pub with Booker standing outside, had listened to Nile’s easy forgiveness, had seen Joe’s shoulders slump in defeat. He knew Joe would give him far better than he deserved if only for the sake of Andy and Nile.

But Nicky also knew Joe had not yet fully forgiven Booker’s betrayal. Joe would allow him back into their lives and would ignore the still smoldering anger in his heart and their relationship would never fully repair. Nicky’s own anger also remained and he knew it was visible in his eyes as Andy glanced at him.

Then he spoke. “200 years.”

Joe’s head jerked up. “We can’t… that’s too long.”

The discussion continued and Nicky allowed them to talk him down as he knew they would. Joe needed time, to think, to truly forgive, before they all reunited and so did Nicky. This would grant them that. 

They finally settled on 100 years of solitude. Joe glanced at Nicky as Andy left to tell Booker and nodded, smiling tightly, and Nicky knew it was a thank you. Nicky knew the 100 years wouldn’t last but it would last long enough for a fire to extinguish. 

«««»»»

Over the years, Nile picks up writing letters to Booker regularly. She doesn’t hide it but she doesn’t discuss it either. Joe stops glancing to the side when he watches the game. Nicky watches Joe watch Nile writing letters. He watches Joe pick up his phone and put it down again too many times. He watches and waits. 

And one day some 15 years later, it seems the fire in Joe’s heart has truly burned down enough to seek reconciliation. 

Nicky looks up from his book to see Joe pacing, phone ringing in his hand. Joe’s fingers twitch as he raises the phone to his ear. Nicky can see the worry in his eyes. The phone stops ringing and it’s as if the air in the room has been sucked out. Joe stops pacing, rooted to the floor. Neither of them breathe. And then Nicky can hear a faint ‘Hey’ floating faintly out of the phones speakers.

“Hey, Book,” Joe half sighs, half chuckles. And then he’s walking out the front door of the safe house, phone clutched tightly to his ear.

Nicky softly shuts his book but doesn’t move from the couch. With Joe’s phone call he knows everyone except himself has forgiven Booker. He won’t let that stop Booker’s return. Just because he hasn’t forgiven him doesn’t mean he hasn’t missed him. And he had never been as close with Booker as Joe had. As long as Joe has forgiven him and wants him back, Nicky will acquiesce. His forgiveness will come in time. In the meantime, they can be a family again.

Joe comes back through the front door startling Nicky from his musings. Nicky just gestures to the couch next to him. Joe quickly throws himself down on it, sprawling across the couch and jostling Nicky as his head comes down to land in Nicky’s lap, just barely avoiding the book Nicky had quickly snatched up when he realized Joe’s intentions. He places it on the side table before letting his hand rest in Joe’s curls, slowly carding through them. Joe sighs and places the phone down on his stomach, resting his hand on top of it.

“How did it go?”

“Well I said I’d meet him in Paris in a week. Just to talk. But don’t tell Andy or Nile yet”

Nicky nods, “I won’t” and whispers softly, “Have you forgiven him?”

Joe tilts his head back so he can see Nicky’s face as he says, “I think I have.” Upon seeing the conflict in Nicky’s bright eyes he quickly adds, “But I won’t bring him back here. I… We made a decision.”

Nicky sees the sadness and resignation in his eyes. Booker hurt Joe, deeply. But if his return would make Joe happy Nicky would drag him back by his collar himself. “It’s fine with me,” then he smiles teasingly, “And I think you know where Nile and Andy stand.”

Joe grins wide but quickly sobers. “Have you forgiven him?” he asks. But Nicky knows Joe knows the answer. He can see it in the way Joe’s forehead tightens, the way his lips twitch down, the way they’ve both known each other for a millennium.

Nicky says it anyway, “No.” He shakes his head smiling softly, “But I will. And why deprive us all of a brother. It will take time but we will be a family again.” Nicky’s sure of it. And he knows it’s all worth it when Joe beams. It’s born of happiness but also relief.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you, Nicolò?” Joe chuckles as his hand snakes around Nicky’s neck, pulling him down to meet him.

“I believe you have,” Nicky laughs as he willingly leans down, “But once more never hurts.”

Joe laughs and then they’re kissing softly. And then the back door opens and the clatter of Nile and Andy returning from sparring fills the house. They don’t move even though Nicky’s back is starting to cramp from being hunched over. Joe seems to notice and pulls himself up so he’s sitting in Nicky’s lap, his lips never once leaving Nicky’s.

“Get a room, guys.”

Nicky glances up to see Nile standing in the doorway smiling.

Joe just huffs and says, “This is a room, Nile,” and proceeds to pull Nicky into another kiss.

Nile laughs and turns back to the kitchen yelling something about idiots in love to Andy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked it leave a comment. They make my day! I may write more of these two so if you guys have ideas for other one-shots send me an ask on tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imadetheline) or just yell about the old guard and other fandom stuff with me. I also have another tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/soithinkicanwrite) for all my writing stuff. Thanks for reading!


End file.
